


Oops, I Did It Again!

by WacheyPena



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bottom Len, Cheesecake, Dialogue Heavy, Len being a bad ass, M/M, Movie References, Time Travel Shenanigans, dabbles of angst, dabbles of fluff, plot is sort of there, puns, season 1 oriented, so of course sex happens, trapped in a house trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena/pseuds/WacheyPena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry manages to accidentally travel back in time once again. Perhaps on this third go round he might get everything right and prevent any disaster from occurring. Too bad fate doesn't make things easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops, I Did It Again!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writerdragonfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdragonfly/gifts).



> Beta read by [Kipsi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi)!! She is awesome, read her stuff.

Barry Allen was starting to think his ability to travel through time had more to do with his emotions than his actual speed. The first time, he had been desperate and afraid for his family's life. This second time? Same desperation, only now he was worried for the lives of the meta-humans they had in the pipeline.

He had been searching for Snart when he found himself in the same spot where a lady in a leopard coat was yelling about being late. He pondered for a second what she was late for in the first place when it hit him that he had just been given a third chance to get things right.

He could stop Mardon, prevent Cisco and his brother's kidnapping, and get the meta-humans out of the pipeline before it became a necessity! He could also prevent Eddie's kidnapping and possibly get Wells too.

"Uh, hello? Barry? Why aren't you at the morgue?" Cisco asked on the comm, interrupting his thoughts.

"Right, sorry," he replied before running off to meet Joe and Eddie for work.

This time, he was able to avoid bumping into Captain Singh and kept quiet about knowing who had committed the murder. Last time he mentioned it, Joe had sat him down with Wells and he went through some awkward questioning. Though it still wasn't easy to hear Weather Wizard threatening Joe's life again.

At least Barry knew where to find the other meta, but he couldn't capture him yet because the pipeline was the only place he could be held. Another option had to be found that was safer for everyone and didn't require relying on Snart or someone possibly worse.

Done with the crime scene, Barry headed back to Star Labs to report on what he 'knew' of the Mardon situation. Cisco immediately went to work on creating the wand he had originally invented in the first timeline.

Trying to be civil with Dr. Wells proved to be even harder than before, especially knowing what the man was really capable of. Thankfully, Barry was able to manage it.

He waited till he and Cisco were alone before asking, "Hey, Joe's pretty shaken up about this whole Weather Wizard thing. Would you be okay with staying over tonight? So you can help me distract him from it?"

"Sure, I just need to pick up some stuff from my apartment," Cisco replied.

That said, it was a simple matter to send Joe a text to come and pick them up.

\----

"Joe, could you take the scenic route? There's something I need to tell you two but this is the only place I know that isn't bugged," Barry stated at the first red light.

"What are you talking about," Joe asked immediately wary.

"Wells has cameras in all of our homes. He's the Reverse Flash," he answered honestly.

His dad looked more than ready to accept what he said, but Cisco didn't look as convinced. So Barry barreled on with, "I know it sounds impossible, and what I'm going to say next is even harder to believe. But I know all of this because I can travel through time, and this is my second time doing it."

"You can time travel?" Cisco asked skeptically.

"Tomorrow is your brother's birthday party, and you planned on asking Caitlin to join you," Barry responded bluntly.

"...okay. So why are you telling us this? Wouldn't it create a backlash," the engineer countered meekly. He didn't need anymore convincing than that. After all, he never mentioned his family to anyone aside from Dr. Wells. Who was now suddenly the bad guy.

"Believe me, if I didn't have to I wouldn't. But I need help from the both of you if I'm going to prevent what I can," the speedster admitted.

"What do you need Barr?" Joe asked calmly, taking the scenic route to Cisco's home as requested.

"Okay, first: we need to find an alternate method for holding the meta-humans that doesn't involve the pipeline. Wells is going to make it unstable and put their lives in danger.

Second: with the weather wand, we'll capture Mardon at the apartment he's staying in before he can attempt to attack Joe."

"You know where he's staying?" his dad questioned.

"Yes, but we have to get rid of the pipeline first," Barry insisted.

"What if it takes more than a day to set something else up?" Cisco then asked.

"I don't know! I just know we have to do what we can without letting Wells know what we're up to," the speedster replied in frustration.

Parking in front of Cisco's apartment, Joe turned to his son and said, "Alright, you two get whatever stuff you need. And when we head back out, you're going to explain in detail all the things that have happened. Because clearly, there is more to this than what you're telling, and we can only help you so much with so little detail, Barry."

The speedster had hoped he wouldn't have to do that, but there were too many possibilities and factors that could go wrong for him to handle it all by himself. So he would have to trust them with all that he knew and hope it didn't make their situation worse.

\----

Joe hadn't been too happy to hear that Iris learned of the Flash's secret identity in both previous time lines. He was even more upset when told that Mason Bridge had disappeared and was most likely murdered for figuring out Harrison Wells' secret.

"Joe, she needs to know the truth," Barry pleaded.

"What if telling her the truth this time gets her killed?" Joe argued.

"What if she dies this time around without knowing?" Cisco said, siding with his friend.

"Look, Iris isn't stupid. She'll find out one way or another. So wouldn't it be better if she heard it from us instead? And she would be a great help," the speedster tried one more time.

It was obvious that his son had made up his mind. So with a resigned sigh, Joe conceded, "Alright, you can tell her first thing in the morning. After you break up with Linda and warn Bridge to stop his investigation."

Barry nodded his assent, not really looking forward to breaking up with Linda again. It had to be done though for consistency. At least this time around he wouldn't bother with trying to confess his feelings to Iris and getting punched by Eddie. That was some drama he was more than happy to avoid. Besides, he wasn't even sure if he still felt that way anymore.

"About that article. Don't you think we should try and get it posted as soon as possible? I mean, it would out Wells to the public that he's not who he claims to be," Cisco asked.

"No, he'll be backed into a corner and might do something worse than last time. We do need whatever info Mason has to be given to the police though," Barry rationalized.

"Let me make a few calls. I'll see who would be able to help us out with what Bridge has, and try to see if we can get something setup with Iron Heights for the meta-humans," Joe suggested.

"Right, and I'll try and come up with some specs for jail cells to hold them there," Cisco added eagerly.

His friend's enthusiasm made Barry smile as he reminded, "Don't forget the weather wand."

"Right, cause Wizard is going down tomorrow," the engineer replied in full creative mode.

They finally entered the house at that point, and chose to use text messages and whispers for whenever they had particular questions about the plan. Having Lord of the Rings, the extended editions, blasting out of Joe's surround sound also helped.

\----

Despite going to bed before the other two, Barry couldn't really sleep, and kept waking up every other hour due to stress. He kept worrying that he had forgotten to mention some detail or other like he almost did with Mason's disappearance and Eddie wanting to propose to Iris. The only fortunate thing was he was able to wake up before his alarm and get started on the plan early.

He headed to Linda's apartment first and waited for her outside. She initially looked surprised and happy to see him until she caught sight of his defeated expression.

Barry opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to the punch by saying, "You're here to break up with me, aren't you?"

Sighing, Barry tried to apologize, "Linda, I'm really sorry. I wanted this to work out, but--"

"You're still in love with Iris," Linda cut off.

"Actually no. I've confessed my feelings to her before, and she rejected me. But I can't force what I feel right now to go away, and it's not fair to you to try and start something serious when I'm..." Barry tried to explain, lost on what word to use to describe his emotional state.

Linda helpfully suggested, "A hot mess?"

That made Barry snort, "Yeah, a hot mess."

"Well, at least you're honest about it," Linda shrugged. She would get over it soon enough.

"Could we still be friends?" Barry ventured to ask.

"Buy me coffee and a few donuts, and you've got a deal," she replied. She was given a radiant smile in return.

\----

The speedster wound up buying a few dozen donuts and brought them along to Picture News for everyone to enjoy. Eating more than a few on the sly, Barry then tried to get to Mason Bridge's desk and talk to him about his article. But the man was nowhere to be found.

Was he on break? Had he already been taken? It was too soon!

"Hey, Barr, you okay," Iris asked giving him a puzzled expression.

"Uh, yeah, where's Mason?" Barry replied concerned.

"CCPD. Apparently he has something they want. You alright?" she answered. Though now she was growing concerned, especially as she watched her friend take out his phone and rapidly send a few text messages. His fingers moving just a tad faster than what was normal.

Realizing he was causing Iris to worry, Barry explained, "No, actually. There's a situation with Joe. Mardon is currently after him, and there's a few other things I need to tell you. Is it alright if we get out of here though? It's private."

Iris didn't need further prompting, but she did have a suspicion as to what Barry wanted to tell her. She was surprised to find them at a remote part of the park instead of at the precinct though.

"Barry, what's going on? Why are we here?" she inquired.

"I'll explain in a second, but first, I have something to confess. Iris I'm--"

"The Flash?" she interrupted.

Barry said mostly to himself in exasperation, "What is with everyone knowing what I'm going to say today?!"

"Your texting speed kind of gave it away earlier," Iris informed. She then gave her friend a stern look as she demanded, "Now why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Joe made me promise not to, and I had agreed with him at first that it would put you in danger. But I've come to learn these past few days that it's a lot more dangerous with you out of the loop. And you're my best friend. I hated keeping this from you," he admitted.

Iris took a moment to look at the darkening sky to try and calm herself. She was so angry, but figured there probably wasn't time for that now, especially if her dad was really in trouble.

So she asked, "Alright, I'll demand more details later. But for now, just tell me what's so dangerous that you finally decided to bring me into the loop?"

"Harrison Wells has cameras in all of our homes, at Star Labs, CCPD, and a few where you work. He's the Reverse Flash. He's the man who killed my mom," Barry confessed, his eyes becoming misty at that last statement.

"Oh my god, Barry! Mason was working on an article about him, is that why...?" Iris was quick to figure out.

Barry nodded and stated, "Yeah, that's why I was texting Joe earlier. I was supposed to warn him to stop, because he would've been killed for it. But Joe says he's already under police protection."

"Will that be enough?" she said in worry.

"No, but it's all we've got right now. Plus, we have to stop Mardon and transfer the meta-humans we have to Iron Heights," the speedster replied.

Iris let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. That was a lot to take in, and she had a feeling there was going to be more.

"Wait, I thought Mardon died?" she asked confused.

"It's the older brother, Mark. He wants revenge for his brother's death, and he has the same weather powers."

"How do you plan to stop that," Iris questioned.

"With this handy dandy weather wand," Cisco announced as he came up to them, twirling said object in his hand.

"Cisco, what are you doing here? Why aren't you with Joe right now," Barry implored.

"Hello to you too, Barry! And hello, Iris. I take it he let you know his secret identity," the engineer said in response.

She gave a nod, so he turned to Barry and finally answered, "Joe is currently at Iron Heights, ironing out the details to get some cells set up there for the meta-humans. And don't worry, I gave him a wand of his own to use just in case."

Barry rolled his eyes at the pun before saying in surprise, "You managed to make two?"

"Yeah, I had the time, and I figured better safe than sorry," Cisco shrugged. He then asked, "So now what? Is she up to speed?"

Barry groaned, "Did you get shot with a pun gun today? I swear, you're reminding me of Captain Cold!"

"Don't be jealous of my pun game, and speaking of Cold. I haven't noticed him following me at all. Are you sure he didn't just look up my family's address or something? It's not like it would be hard," Cisco pointed out.

Before he could reply, Iris grasped his arm and said in slight panic, "Guys, I think he found us."

Both men turned to see none other than Mark Mardon standing a couple of feet away from them. Large balls of hail growing in his hands. The sky, which only Iris had noticed earlier, so much darker and twisted with tornado funnels forming.

"Well, well, well, I set out to find Joe West, but instead find his kids all alone in the park! I'd say it's my lucky day," Mardon taunted.

Several things transpired at that point. First, Weather Wizard tried to hit them with his hail. Second, Cisco used the wand to try and counteract Mardon's powers. It couldn't stop the hail ball though, and it was knocked away from his hand.

Barry then ran to retrieve it, only to trip over ice that was thrown at his feet. He landed roughly enough to break his leg with a pained shout. But he had successfully grabbed the wand and attempted to hit Mardon with it again.

The hit from the previous attack must have damaged it though, as instead of removing his powers, it made them even stronger. Now his tornado funnels were growing into an uncontrollable snow storm!

"Cisco! Get Iris out of here!" Barry shouted. He was able to hear her protest, but saw that they were running away to safety.

"Heh, at least I'll have taken one of you," were the last words the speedster heard before everything went black.

\----

When Barry next awoke, he found himself covered in blankets on a bed he didn't recognize and his broken leg carefully propped up on a pillow. There was also a crude splint attached to it.

What was going on? Where was Mardon? Had he taken Barry as a hostage? That wasn't right, his goal was to kill them! And how could Barry forget what time and place the meta was going to be today when he first attacked?!

His mistake was going to have devastating consequences and he wasn't even sure if it was possible for the situation to get any worse.

"Finally awake, Sleeping Beauty?" a very familiar voice drawled.

Barry stared, flabbergasted and stunned to find Leonard Snart standing in the doorway, because of course he had been there when Mardon attacked. He had been following Cisco after all!

Frustrated beyond belief, Barry started to rant, "For real? Cisco was your target! Why did you take me?! This makes no sense! Ugh! Nothing is going right today! Despite everything I know, it's just not enough! Why can't I--ah!"

His venting ended on a shout as Snart had come over and roughly grabbed him by his hair.

"Oh my god, your hands are freezing," Barry yelped, trying to get them off.

"That tends to happen when you try to dig through snow without a shovel," Snart replied.

"What? What's going on? How bad did Weather Wizard attack the city?" Barry asked, reminded of his other problem.

Receiving another hard tug to his hair--which was starting to become less painful and embarrassingly more arousing--the verbal response he was given was said coldly, "I will be asking the questions. Now how did you know Ramon was my target?"

"He created the cold gun, and works with me--I mean--uh," Barry staggered to explain. He was so screwed.

Snart was looking at him now with a contemplative expression. He pulled Barry's hair again and moved the speedster's head from side to side. Then, while keeping one hand in his hair, he moved the other to touch his broken leg, which by this point had already mostly healed since it had been a clean fracture. Barry still gasped though, as the near icicle of a hand touched to confirm the damage was nearly gone.

The speedster was able to see the second his nemesis had figured out whom he had in his grip.

"What do you know? I have the Scarlet Speedster at my mercy. What ever shall I do with you," Snart teased with a smug grin.

"Let me go, I have to save the city," Barry pleaded.

"That isn't an option right now," he was told.

"What do you mean? Why won't you let me go? You already know my identity, you have no reason to keep me here!" Barry protested.

With a shrug, Cold stated, "Weather Wizard, as you call him, has managed to bury half of Central City in snow. You and I are currently stuck in a safe house with all of its exits blocked by it."

"Oh god, this is so much worse than last time, and it's all my fault," Barry said in shock.

Snart looked at him warily as he asked, "What is that supposed to mean, kid?"

Barry only took a minute to think before deciding to screw it and say, "I can time travel. This is my second time doing it."

At the questioning brow, he elaborated, "After following Cisco, you were going to have your sister seduce him and bring him over to work on your guns. And you were going to use his brother as leverage."

Cold glared at the mention of his sister, and tugged at Barry's hair once again.

"Ah! Stop that! That's turning me on, not hurting me!" he blurted in protest. His face instantly turning crimson.

He tried to hide his face in vain as he said, "You can kill me now, I won't protest."

"Killing you is of no benefit to me. And you're wrong," Snart replied, finally letting go of his hair.

Barry was confused on what he could possibly be wrong about until his nemesis elaborated, "I may know your face, but I don't have your real name."

"Oh, it's Barry. Barry Allen," he replied. The man would have figured it out eventually on his own anyway so the speedster figured there was no point keeping it from him.

"Barry? Cute," Snart said as he got up to leave the room.

"Hey, where are you going," the young man questioned. He was going to ignore the cute comment for now.

"To make dinner, since we're going to be here a while," the other man replied clearly done with their conversation. The speedster's stomach grumbled eagerly at those words.

"Oh okay, I'm going to try and contact my friends then. See if they can help us get out of here," Barry said to cover his continuing embarrassment.

"You do that," Snart stated as he exited into the hallway.

\----

Barry had waited a couple of minutes before gingerly moving his leg to see if it was completely healed. When no pain assaulted him, he figured it was safe to get out of the bed and removed the splint.

It was then he found out that the chill in the room was overwhelming, especially when he realized his nemesis had stripped him down to just his underwear. He understood his pants probably had to be removed to get to his broken leg, but why were the rest of his clothes taken off?

He discovered why while searching for his phone which he had had inside his jacket. The rest of his clothes were soaked through from snow. So Snart had not only set his leg, but had prevented him from getting hypothermia.

To say these actions from his enemy were unexpected was an understatement. It certainly made Barry wonder if there was more to the man than met the eye.

Miraculously his phone was undamaged and there were even a few bars of signal. So he first tried to call Iris to see if she and Cisco were alright.

She answered on the second ring, "Barry?! Oh my god, are you okay? Where are you?"

"Iris, yeah, I'm fine! Listen, I'm kind of trapped in a house with Captain Cold right now. Is Cisco with you," he asked awkwardly.

"What do you mean you're trapped in a house with Captain Cold? Is he trying to kill you? What's going on?!" she responded hysterically.

"Okay, I should have worded that better," Barry mumbled to himself. He attempted once more with, "Snart actually saved me from Mardon, and now we're snowed in. Can you tell me what's happening? Is everyone okay?"

"Over half the city is covered in snow, Barry. Eddie and Joe are after Mardon right now, and Cisco has gone back to Star Labs to make another wand and prepare the pipeline. And I'm with Caitlin at Jitters," Iris carefully informed.

Barry paced the room in both anxiousness and to keep himself warm as he asked, "Where is Dr. Wells?"

"With Cisco at Star Labs. I didn't want to leave them alone, but for now he's trying to help out with the situation. He suggested a specialized flamethrower at some point," Iris replied.

That statement at first confused Barry, because the heat gun had been built in the second timeline. What were the odds it needed to be made again? Was it destiny that the weapons stolen by his enemies were meant to be created and then used by them no matter what?

But the more he thought on it, the more an idea grew in his mind. A crazy idea, but one that just might work. Not only for their current problem with Weather Wizard, but for the issue with the Reverse Flash as well! The cold gun was created to stop a speedster. Who was to say it only had to be Barry who suffered an attack from it?

And Leonard Snart did have a reputation as a brilliant strategist. He could probably come up with a much more detailed and fool proof plan. Better than what Barry was coming up with anyway.

"Alright, Iris, I'm going to call you back. I have an idea, but it's something I need to discuss with Snart," he asserted quickly.

"Okay, but what do I say to--" Iris started to ask unsure.

"Let everyone know I'm okay so they don't worry about me. But don't let them know that I'm with Cold. I was saved by a private citizen and I'm currently stuck in their home underneath the snow. Also, don't let Caitlin know that Wells is the Reverse Flash. She won't believe it, and will tell him the truth which could get all of you killed," Barry explained sternly.

More concerned than before, Iris questioned, "What about Eddie?"

"You can tell him the truth. He's a good man; we can trust him," Barry reassured. He understood how important their relationship was to her, and Eddie had kept the secret last time they told him.

He ended the call shortly after that, and then searched around the room for any spare clothing to wear. If he was going to face Captain Cold, he was going to do it with some dignity.

\----

Snart was just adding the final touches to his Alfredo sauce when Barry came shuffling in wrapped in one of the fleece blankets. From what he could see, the young man had borrowed a blue set of flannel pj's too. A sight that proved far more adorable than intimidating.

"I have a proposal for you," the speedster said in a serious tone.

"Already? I was not aware we were dating," Cold teased.

"What--not like--could you be serious for a second? I need your help," Barry sputtered.

Snart started cutting up some chicken as he rejected, "I don't work for free, kid."

"I know, Snart. But listen I--"

"We're about to have dinner, Barry. Call me Len," the older man commanded.

Barry rolled his eyes, beyond done with this conversation before it even really started. So he came closer in an attempt to be more assertive but finally noticed what was on the stove. There were noodles boiling, sauce bubbling, and chicken being grilled.

"You can cook," he asked surprised. His stomach rumbled once again to remind him that he hadn't eaten much today.

"No, the food is magically making itself. My hands are just the tools," Len replied cheekily.

Affronted, the speedster started to walk away and stated, "You know what, fine, I'll just have Cisco make the cold gun, and use it myself. I mean, it can't be that hard to just point and shoot, right?"

That got the thief's attention as he countered, "What would the Flash need a cold gun for?"

Barry quickly responded with, "To stop another speedster."

"Why? Can't handle the competition?" Len taunted.

Barry replied sullenly, "He killed my mother."

Any amusement left at that, and Len kept quiet as he drained the noodles in the sink. The two of them continued to stay silent as he put them in a bowl and then put the garlic bread in the oven.

When he finally spoke, Len said, "You want to use me to do your dirty work, is that it?"

"What? No! I just need your help to take him down. I can't get my dad out of prison if Wells is dead," Barry clarified.

"You want me to believe a man in a wheelchair can run like you," Len questioned as he finished grilling the last bit of chicken.

"He's been faking his inability to walk, he has cameras in my house and where I work, and he's not even the real Wells," Barry listed off.

"You're being awfully candid with me," Len pointed out. Not that he minded learning more about his nemesis, but it usually required more effort to get the information.

"I'm starving, so what little patience I had is gone. And I actually need your strategic skills more than your ability to shoot ice right now," the speedster replied, his stomach growling to emphasize the first point.

Retrieving two plates for their chicken Alfredo ready, Len asked bluntly, "What do I get for helping you?"

"Your cold gun, a flamethrower for Heatwave, and a gold gun for Lisa," Barry said, using Lisa's name on purpose. He figured it would validate that he had time traveled.

"Set the table then, Scarlet. You can elaborate on your issues while we eat," Len ordered more than suggested. He was lucky Barry was too hungry to disobey.

\----

Having dinner with one's enemy should have been intimidating if not awkward, especially since the dining table they were eating on was meant for a romantic setting. Oddly enough though it wasn't, as both men concentrated on their meals at first.

Barry thought it was a bit unfair that Captain Cold had incredible cooking skills to go with his repertoire.

The silence did eventually come to an end as Len asked, "You said this was your second attempt at going back in time. What was so important that you had to do it again?"

"You," Barry answered without thinking. He then proceeded to blush and stammer, "I mean--uh--not like that--I was just--I had been searching for you."

"Why is that," Len questioned, trying to keep his expression neutral. Was he going to be kidnapped at some point in the future? He did have a bounty on his head, and for all he knew, he would piss off this other speedster that killed Barry's mother.

A person with the Flash's abilities but none of the self-righteous do-gooder nonsense was a dangerous thing to trifle with.

"Dr. Wells had just made the pipeline unstable. And it was going to kill the meta-humans we had inside. We tried to find a legal way to transport them, but wound up learning what we were doing in the first place was already illegal. So I was going to try and enlist your help to move them."

"How morally ambiguous of you," Len lightly teased.

"I'm not proud of it. The pipeline was only supposed to be temporary until they could be rehabilitated, but something always came up," Barry replied defensively.

"What made you think it was a good idea in the first place," Len questioned seriously.

It took a moment, as Barry thought back on it. Then, with an expression mixed between grief and horror, he explained, "Dr. Wells. Cisco may have come up with the idea originally, but it was Wells that supported and encouraged it. I should have known when he used Tony and got him killed."

"He's using them for his own personal means," Len added for him.

Barry then looked at him worriedly as he ventured, "Maybe it's better if you don't help me with taking him down. He's already personally killed my mother and possibly Simon Stagg, and was either going to kill Cisco or Mason Bridge today."

Ignoring the first part of that statement, Len quirked a brow at the last part and asked, "You think it's destiny that someone will die despite your time meddling?"

"It's happened in both time lines. I have no reason to believe it won't happen again," Barry admitted.

"If that is the case, he's likely to kill whomever poses the highest threat to him and his goals. Such as a certain wizard who trapped us in snow," Len pointed out.

"Oh my god, you're right! Cold can slow any speedster down, and now that Mardon's powers are strong enough to cover half the city, he's a much bigger threat than before," Barry agreed.

"Mardon?" Len asked.

"Mark Mardon, he and his brother were in a plane when the particle accelerator blew and it gave them both the power to control the weather. Joe killed his younger brother to save me, and that's why Mark is attacking the city right now," Barry explained.

Len was quiet for a moment, before asking, "Safe to assume you don't want him dead?"

"I don't want anyone to die," the speedster replied firmly.

"There is no controlling that, but what I can suggest at this point, is for your friends to lure Mardon to a safe yet public location such as CCPD. This will prevent Wells from doing anything, or he will risk being exposed," Len informed.

It was a simple but brilliant plan, and caused Barry to say, "Wow, that actually works! And if he's captured in front of CCPD, he won't be put into the pipeline either! They wouldn't allow it."

"Are your friends going to be able to contain him outside of your pipeline?"

"Not completely sure yet. We've only started working on something with Iron Heights since last night," Barry responded. His stomach interrupted with a gurgle just then.

At Len's questioning look, he answered sheepishly, "Super metabolism. I have to eat more to make up for my increased speed."

"Serve yourself some more then, Scarlet. Then call one of your friends so we can get this plan done," Len ordered.

Barry found himself more than fine with following his orders though.

\----

Weather Wizard had been successfully stopped and captured! And as predicted, Captain Singh wasn't letting him be taken into the pipeline that Cisco 'accidentally' blabbed about.

Dr. Wells didn't like that one bit. He became especially chilly once Eddie's meta-human task force came in to claim and guard the others they currently had. The facilities at Iron Heights weren't ready just yet, but a transfer would be done when they were completed. In the meantime, a few were being given the chance to finally speak with a lawyer.

Meanwhile, Cisco used the excuse that the police were around to hide the Flash suit and to keep himself away from Wells. He also brought along some equipment he needed to make the payment Barry promised Cold. He hadn't been happy about it to say the least, but he got over it once he met Lisa Snart.

It had been agreed that creating weapons for the Rogues had to be done at a safe house where Wells wouldn't have cameras set up. So Len had ordered his sister to pick up Ramon and take him to one of theirs.

Iris was working as one of the volunteers trying to get rid of all the snow, which would take at least two to three days. This worried Barry as a lot could happen in seventy-two hours.

Up to and including his current situation, which was sharing a bed with Leonard Snart.

They had finished dinner, Barry doing the clean up at super speed, and had given all the instructions they could to Cisco, Iris, and Lisa. So there wasn't much left to do other than sleep.

Yet as the older man began undressing, Barry yelped, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Getting ready for bed, Scarlet," Len replied calmly.

"I can see that, but why are you doing it here," Barry asked.

"It's cold. So we are going to share the bed," Len answered like it was that simple.

The speedster couldn't argue it though, because the house was freezing. So he begrudgingly got under the covers and did his best to ignore the other man as he continued to undress. Were those snowflake tattoos?

Len smirked as he caught Barry trying to sneak in a few glances of his body. He then turned off the light and got into the bed from the other side. Since the bed itself was a full size they had about a foot between them.

"This is so weird," Barry muttered. Receiving no response, he asked, "How are you not freezing in just your underwear?"

"The human body produces more heat the less clothing you have on," Len replied matter-of-factly.

"...it's still weird. We're enemies, but you're practically naked next to me," the speedster continued to complain.

"Just shut up, Red, and go to sleep," the older man ordered.

Barry did try, especially since he was fairly drowsy from his lack of rest the night before. But no matter what position he lay, he just couldn't get comfortable. His continuous movements eventually led to what little space there had been between him and Len to disappear too.

He could literally feel Len staring at him questioningly, which made him babble nervously, "You weren't kidding about the warm thing."

"I don't often complain, Barry, but your hands are cold and not in the fun way," he was given in reply.

The speedster sputtered and tried to apologize as well as move away. Though all it accomplished was frustrating Len who then took it upon himself to try and arrange Barry's position. The result, aside from some accidental groping, was both of them on their sides, legs intertwined and Barry's back to Len's chest.

It should not have been as comfortable as it was, but feeling Len's steady heartbeat against his back and warm breath on his neck seemed to be what Barry needed to finally fall asleep.

Though that didn't stop him from giving one last complaint of, "This is still weird."

\----

Of course, Barry still managed to wake up an hour later, but this time it was due to a nightmare. Being a light sleeper, Len knew the speedster had woken up, could smell the cold sweat, and feel the other trembling slightly.

"What was it, Scarlet," Len asked, running his fingers gently through the speedster's hair. When the other kept silent, he used a firmer grip and demanded, "Barry."

"Wells. It was Wells. He had killed everyone," Barry confessed in a slight gasp. The shock of sensation breaking him out of his fear induced stupor.

Len was growing really tired of hearing about Harrison Wells. The sooner that maniac was dealt with, the sooner Flash would be able to concentrate on more important things. Such as challenging Captain Cold on his latest heist.

"Uh, you can let go of my hair now," Barry said, interrupting Len's thoughts. And reminding the thief that Barry had quite enjoyed the hair pulling earlier.

Perhaps an arousing distraction was in order? The speedster was incredibly attractive, and they were going to be all alone for the next two days. What better way to make the time go by than with sex?

Nipping at Barry's earlobe, Len chose to reply, "Who says I want to, Scarlet?"

This caused Barry to gasp, and then groan as his hair was pulled again. Of all things he expected his arch nemesis to do, purposely turning him on was not one of them. It left him conflicted, because on the one hand, Len was a liar and a thief that took whatever he wanted and had put his friends in danger. But on the other he was...good. He had morals, a semblance of honor, and had rescued Barry from death more than once today. He even provided him a meal! And he had helped in getting Mardon taken care of! Then again, it was for a price. So he was more like a mercenary than a hero.

Len suddenly sat up and asked seriously, "Is this okay with you, kid? I prefer my partners willing."

If Barry hadn't been ready to say yes before, he certainly was now as he gave his consent, "Yeah, it's fine."

Len shifted again, this time getting out of their shared blanket cocoon to get something out of a drawer. From what Barry could hear, it was a condom and lube, which was then set to the side near his head.

The fact that a condom had been taken out seemed to make Barry realize he had really just agreed to have sex with Captain Cold. How was this his life?

As if knowing the speedster was starting to over think his decision, Len grasped Barry's chin and kissed him experimentally. Like he expected, Barry's lips were soft and easy to get addicted to. With another tug at his hair, Len was able to get Barry to open his mouth as he gasped once again. And the thief was quick to take advantage and delve his tongue inside.

Barry readily lost himself in kissing Len, and turned himself over so he could explore the older man's body with his hands. It was then he happily discovered that Len had sensitive nipples due to the startled moan he let out when Barry rubbed his thumb over one.

Doing so again with a firmer touch, Barry managed to maneuver them so that he was now on top of Len. He then broke their kiss so his mouth could take the place of his thumb.

"Barry," Len gasped in response, one of his hands still keeping a loose grip in the speedster's hair.

It was a delightful sound, and Barry was curious to hear more of it. He let his hands continue their exploration, finding and then tugging off the only bit of clothing Len had decided to wear to bed.

Len wasn't sure when he had lost control, but he was certainly enjoying the results, especially when he felt Barry wrapping a hand around his dick. He moaned as Barry rubbed his thumb against the slit, spreading the pre-cum that had developed there.

Then, Barry had moved his mouth to give attention to Len's other nipple, which startled a shout from him as well as a sharp pull to Barry's hair. This made the speedster shudder and vibrate against the other man.

"Holy shit, what was that?" Len asked surprised.

"Sorry, I vibrate sometimes when I'm excited. I can stop it if I concentrate," Barry explained.

"No, don't. I like it," Len admitted.

"For real? You don't think it's weird?" Barry asked.

"You keep using that word, I don't think it means what you think it means," Len couldn't resist teasing.

Barry gasped, "Did you just quote Princess Bride at me?"

With a small chuckle, Len pulled the speedster's face to his for a playful kiss and ordered, "Just fuck me already, Barry."

"As you wish," Barry replied with a laugh of his own. It was then a matter of seconds for him to remove the clothes he had on as well as snatch the lube to coat his fingers with.

Since it was dark, he couldn't see the startled expression his words left on Len. But the thief decided to file the statement away along with the other unintended confessions and compliments he had been given earlier. There was no possible way the speedster meant any of them in a romantic sense. And that laugh clearly implied he was joking; not declaring any sort of love for Len.

He was taken out of his morose thoughts when he finally felt a finger search and then tease his hole. Then, it was in and Barry was mouthing his nipples once more.

Barry waited till he had a second finger inside of Len before vibrating them both and causing the older man to moan loudly in surprise. He didn't do it too much though, as Len whispered that he was getting close. So when he worked a third finger in, he concentrated on just stretching him and carefully teasing his prostate when he found it.

Len appreciated it, as he didn't want to come until the main event.

Once satisfied with the preparation, Barry removed his fingers, retrieved the condom packet and rolled it on. He fumbled a little bit trying to find Len's entrance again, so the older man took over guiding Barry's dick to where it needed to be and wrapped his legs around the speedster's waist.

Next time, they would have sex with the lights on.

Both men had to take a moment to adjust to the new sensation of being joined in such a way. It had been so long since Barry had last had sex, he wasn't sure he'd be able to last at all. Len had been close to cumming already, so he doubted he'd be able to last either.

The first few experimental thrusts were slow as they tried to establish a rhythm between them. But it wasn't too long before Len was ordering Barry to go faster and to let go. The resulting vibrations causing him too nearly scream in pleasure.

It was over embarrassingly fast after that. Not that either of them were really ashamed since they both had enjoyed themselves immensely. Len was fairly sure that after resting a bit they would be able to last longer for their second round anyway.

Their post coital bliss was interrupted though by Barry's stomach growling its discontent.

"Sorry," Barry mumbled.

"It's fine. There's home made cheesecake in the fridge," Len informed.

The sudden chill from the room hitting his sweaty body was not fun and rid Len of any drowsiness he may have felt.

"Oh my god! You do have cheesecake," Barry could be heard exclaiming from the kitchen. There was then an obscene moan before he declared, "And it's so good! It's heavenly!"

Glaring, Len yelled incredulously, "BARRY!"

Realizing what he had done, Barry replied sheepishly, "My bad! How about I let you top me next time?"

Instead of replying, Len whispered to himself, "As you wish."

\----

Given the rough estimate of two to three days stuck under the snow, Barry chose to ration the cheesecake and eat only a third of it for now. It took great restraint on his part due to it being sinfully creamy and tasting great with some chocolate syrup he found on top. There had also been some strawberry topping that he used for another slice.

He had considered eating all of it along with the other cold items from the fridge, but then he found a generator beside it. Wiring was a bit of a mess but secure. Len must have connected it to keep the food cold while electricity throughout the rest of the house was out. A few battery powered floor lights providing a source of light.

By the time he was done snacking, he went back into the bedroom he had been sharing with Len and discovered the older man was attempting sleep once more. Seeing as how they had just slept together, Barry decided to try and be the bigger spoon this time.

Len grunted at the sudden presence at his back, but refrained from reacting too much since it was just the kid. He wasn't used to being snuggled like this, as he normally wouldn't let anyone near his back, but Barry wasn't the type to attack from behind. So Len's tension slowly resided as the other hummed happily.

Barry was more than content to continue cuddling, but the feel of Len's ass--which still had traces of lubricant-- against his dick were not conducive to sleep.

"What are you doing, Scarlet?" Len asked tiredly after Barry had motioned his hips against him a few times.

"Sorry--I just--can we go again?" Barry pleaded. Now that he knew Len was willing, the speedster couldn't resist having more.

"You know where the condoms are," Len replied, ignoring the small squeal of glee he heard in response.

Retrieving another condom from the drawer, Barry wrapped himself up before searching for the lube from before. There may have been some left over from their previous session but it wouldn't hurt to add more.

Helpfully lifting his leg, Len waited patiently as he felt familiar lubed fingers prepare his entrance once again. His cock slowly growing erect in response. It certainly helped when they vibrated.

Preparation was shorter than last time, and before they knew it Barry was slicking his cock and carefully thrusting into Len's opening. The older man gasping at being filled a second time tonight.

This go round though, Barry intended to take his time. So he slowly pulled out, before slamming his hips forward, making Len moan in response. He pulled the man closer to his chest, letting his hands roam over taut muscle before rubbing and pinching sensitive nipples again.

Barry really enjoyed the sounds Len made at that, especially when he would gasp out his name. His real name, not a nickname, which made it all the more real for him. It was Barry who was doing this after all, not Flash. And this wasn't Captain Cold, but Len. They were themselves right now.

That thought was dangerous in the most hopeful way.

Len wanted to do more than just lay there and take it, but the most he could do in his position was reach his hand behind himself and grip Barry's hair. He would have to find other weak spots later. For now though he held on, moaning unabashedly as every now and then Barry would vibrate while thrusting.

At some point, Barry started babbling, "You feel so good...I love the sounds you make...so shameless...the way you say my name...want to hear more...want you to scream..."

Changing the angle and increasing the speed of his thrusts, Barry got what he wanted as Len's moans became shouts. His prostate being hit on just about every thrust.

"Yeah, that's it...keep screaming for me...only me..." Barry continued to say. He was getting close again, so he wrapped one hand around Len's cock to get him to come too.

It only took a few strokes to get Len to reach his peak a second time in one night. His voice going hoarse by the end. He was definitely going to need some water and rest.

Barry followed about a moment after, moaning Len's name for the first time. The older man tried not to think too hard on how hearing it made him feel.

Instead, Len ordered, "Get some sleep, Scarlet. Tomorrow's another day."

"For real? Gone With The Wind references?" Barry questioned.

That earned him a smack on the ass.

\----

The next morning found Barry with both an empty stomach and bed. His nose then caught a whiff of ham sizzling on a stove, which alerted him to what Len was doing.

Finding only his underwear, Barry put them back on and wrapped himself in a thermal blanket before heading into the kitchen. He was hit with a sense of déjà vu to the sight that greeted him.

The older man was wearing the pj bottoms Barry wore last night along with his own long-sleeved black shirt. This time though, Len was cooking up ham and pepper omelettes for them to eat.

The visage presented was so incredibly domestic, it was no wonder Barry's imagination ran away from him. He could easily see Len making breakfast every morning before he headed off to work. Hell, the speedster would probably be on time for once since Captain Cold was a notorious stickler about timing.

Len could feel the other gazing at him as he continued to cook. If he didn't know any better he could almost say it was adoration in the other man's eyes. They were using each other though, which he had to remind himself.

That didn't explain why he was being so considerate and giving Barry two full helpings of omelette. He chalked it up to the kid needing to eat more so he could save the city later.

Barry stood next to him when he was done and dug into his food with gusto. Not bothering to contain his hums of enjoyment as he did so. It was nice to hear Len's efforts were appreciated.

And like the night before, Barry did the speedy clean up when they finished eating. Instead of stepping back though, he crowded more into Len's space, hugging him from the side and resting his head on his shoulder. His content and loving smile impossible not to see and ignore.

He could see the barely there smile on Len's face too, and he wondered what it would take to bring out a full one.

Deciding to be bold, Barry kissed Len on the corner of his mouth, then along his jawline, and finally his neck below his ear. When he pulled back he tried to convey in his expression if it was alright for more. Len didn't hesitate and gave him a nod of approval.

Dropping the blanket he brought along, Barry then maneuvered them so he was pressing against Len's front, the older man's back pushed against the kitchen counter. They kissed briefly before Barry moved on to nibble and gently suck on Len's neck. Barry's hands also lifted up his shirt to play with his chest once again. Len would be annoyed by this weakness if it didn't feel so good, especially when Barry applied his mouth to them.

The speedster started to kiss further down Len's torso and slid down both the pj's and boxer-briefs that covered up the other man's erection. It was a beautiful sight that had Barry's mouth watering and craving a taste. He looked up and smirked at Len before doing just that.

If someone told Captain Cold he would have the Flash on his knees sucking his cock, he would've laughed in their face. Then considered icing them for being crazy.

Yet that was what Barry was doing. Sucking Len's dick with the same enthusiasm he had had while eating an omelette. It was wet and sloppy, with Barry using his hand to rub what he couldn't fit into his mouth. Clearly, this was something he didn't do often, but it still caused Len to struggle with standing and moaning Barry's name in approval.

When Barry attempted and vibrated his throat around Len's dick, he nearly lost it. He tugged at the speedster's hair then to get him to stop. Barry did so, standing back up with a playful smirk.

Len then made the decision to turn his body around, leaning forward against the counter, and presenting himself for the taking. He heard Barry gasp behind him. A swift breeze let him know the other had left but the bottle of lube appearing a second later on the counter let him know why. It was already half-empty.

Preparation went on like much before, though Len was able to push back into it more and spread his legs as wide as was comfortable for him.

Barry just about whimpered at the sight of his fingers going in and out of Len's ass, and couldn't wait to replace them with his dick which was already wrapped in a condom. He didn't want to waste time.

"Now, Barry, now," Len ordered in a gasp, not wanting to wait anymore either.

The speedster didn't have to be told twice as he removed his fingers, placing his hands on Len's hips and thrusting inside of him in one smooth motion, which made them both shout in pleasure.

Len, who was using his elbows for support on the counter, sighed as he felt Barry lean forward, pressing his warm chest to his back. It was so much better than feeling the cold air of the room now that the stove was off.

Not that either noticed it for too long as Barry started to grind and thrust against him. If Len's voice wasn't still a little hoarse from the night before, he would have been moaning a lot louder.

Barry didn't seem to mind though as he praised, "You're so hot like this...so eager for me..."

He stood up slightly, pulling Len along with him and used one of his hands to tease at the older man's chest again. Len was going to be deliciously sore there if he wasn't already.

"Barry," Len gasped causing the other to moan in appreciation.

"That's right...say my name...it's so good when you say it...you're so good...I can't get enough...I want more...give me more Len..."

Len wasn't sure how to respond to that except to say Barry's name again. Then repeatedly like a mantra as the speedster continued to offer him words of encouragement, even though he tried to ignore how often Barry called him 'good.'

Thankfully he started to use another word, though Len wasn't sure it was much better for him to hear.

"You sound so beautiful...I want to see your face...will you let me?" Barry asked, half-lost to pleasure. He wasn't aware of the affect his words were having on Len's emotional state, but he didn't fail to notice the other try to turn and hide his face.

Suddenly unsure, Barry asked, "Hey, you okay?"

Len took a moment too long to reply, "I'm fine."

Barry wasn't completely convinced of that. Did he take the other man's word for it? Or should he question the issue further?

"I said I'm fine, kid," Len repeated in frustration.

That clinched it. Carefully pulling out of the other, Barry then used his speed to spread the blanket he had forgotten more evenly on the floor then laid Len on his back on top of it.

Kneeling between the older man's legs, Barry said with a smile, "Now I can see you."

Len was startled to be found in this new position. It had been difficult enough trying to ignore Barry's words of worship. But now he would see the affectionate look accompanying them.

Barry lifted the other man's hips, and slowly slid back inside of Len. He also tumbled forward so that their chests were pressed together and so he could see Len's expressions more closely. But he had turned away again and had his eyes closed.

Gently gripping Len's face and turning it towards him, Barry asked, "Len, look at me, please?"

When Len did open his eyes, it was to glare defiantly into Barry's own concerned ones. It didn't last long though, wavering between anger and uncertainty. He was afraid. It wasn't supposed to be this intimate. Only fucking between the two of them for convenience sake.

Barry wasn't sure what to say. Then again, it had been his talking that had started this tension hadn't it? Should he apologize and refrain from now on?

The speedster was so easy to read, and Len could tell he had upset him with his intimacy issues. He had to rectify that. So wrapping his legs around Barry's waist, he ground himself against the cock sheathed inside of him. He also grabbed at Barry's hair once again, pulling his head to the side so Len could assault the other man's neck with his mouth and tongue.

Barry had yelped in surprise, but it soon turned into a moan as Len found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. It slowly dawned on him that the older man might need some sense of control. So he gingerly rolled them over to let Len be on top and given full charge of their pace.

Len at first wanted to chastise Barry for moving them again but he rather liked the new position they were in. An experimental roll of his hips had them both moaning. His hands were also free to explore Barry's body, and he was quite happy to learn the speedster was sensitive in quite a few areas.

It took just about all of Barry's willpower to keep his hands at Len's waist and not thrust back up into the tight heat surrounding him. He also had to bite his lip so he wouldn't say anything that would make the other uneasy. A difficult endeavor as his mouth would fall open in a gasp with every other nip and suction applied to his throat, a teasing caress on his torso, or a particularly hard roll of Len's hips. It was the sweetest kind of torture.

"Come on, Scarlet, don't just lay there, touch me," Len teased. Then in a firmer tone ordered, "Fuck me."

Well, Barry hadn't denied him anything so far, so why start now? He wound up wrapping a hand around Len's dick, letting it vibrate, and finally letting himself thrust upward into the other man's ass.

Len could only gasp and moan in surprise as his climax hit him almost instantaneously in response. He faintly heard Barry whispering the word 'beautiful' but he was too pleased physically to care.

Feeling the other man's cum on his hand, the speedster then turned them over one last time so he was on top again and continued thrusting till he too reached his peak with a vibrating shudder of his entire body. He then proceeded to collapse in an exhausted heap on top of Len. This bout of sex having been far more intense than the previous.

Sometime after they had both caught their breath, Len stated, "You were wrong, Scarlet. You're the one that's beautiful."

Barry looked up at that startled before giving a small smile and saying without guile, "You're still gorgeous in my book."

Len would deny to his dying day to ever blushing at those words. He didn't protest the kiss he was given after though.

Eventually, when the two of them were near dozing, cuddled, and having wrapped the blanket around them, Len asserted, "If we're going to continue doing this, we need to establish some rules."

"Can we nap first?" Barry pouted.

"Yeah, kid, we can," Len assured, wrapping his arms more firmly around the other.

\----

The chill of the room had not let them nap for long, and so it was agreed that the rest of their sexcapades were to occur in the bedroom which was the warmest area. The rest of their rules were discussed as Len gave Barry a blow job under the covers. So pretty much not at all since the speedster was a panting and moaning wreck as Len aptly worked on his cock. He dragged his tongue along the main vein as he pulled up, gently nibbling on the tip before lowering his head back down. Len also kept a firm grip on the speedster's hips to help keep him still.

Hands gripping the sheets tightly, Barry would either whimper Len's name or some litany of praise. He just couldn't contain himself and Len hadn't put any effort to stop him either. It was actually kind of nice turning the kid into a babbling mess, and it wasn't like it was a real hardship hearing such positive encouragement.

"Oh god, Len, I'm gonna--" Barry tried to warn.

This just made the older man suck harder. Though the only reason he swallowed was due to the cum spurting so fast down his throat. Everything just had to be fast with the Flash. Up to and including his lack of a refractory period as a few more swipes of Len's tongue made him erect once more.

"Sorry I--" Barry attempted to say.

"It's fine, Scarlet. We'll just have to see how often I can get you to cum before you're done. Now pass the lube," Len reassured.

Barry looked to the drawer next to them, thankful they had brought a floor lamp with them for light as he found the requested item and handed it to Len. He was a little anxious to be taking his turn at bottom --it had been a few years-- but it was only fair. The thief had barely been able to walk earlier. The soreness and cold air having made him stiff.

Keen at observation, Len could tell the speedster was nervous. So he set aside the lube for now and moved back up to start kissing Barry. His hand wrapping around the speedster's dick, thumb swirling and caressing the tip.

Becoming a metaphorical puddle of goo, Barry was more than fine with making out and being teased. He could taste himself inside of Len's mouth too, and that fact turned him on even more. So much so he barely noticed when Len finally penetrated him with a lubed finger. It was impossible to ignore the sensation for long though.

"First time," Len asked, partly concerned.

Barry admitted with a gasp, "No, it's just been a while."

"Mm, don't worry, Scarlet. We have plenty of time to take things slow," Len consoled. He was in no hurry. They were trapped in this house roughly for another thirty-two hours.

So he pressed his lips against Barry's again, and continued to jerk the other off as he worked his finger in and out of the speedster's entrance. Moving his lips to a particular juncture on Barry's neck seemed to help in banishing any left over reservations the young man may of had too. It was only when Barry stammered for more that Len added a second finger though.

Barry continued to emit such delightful sounds, and practically crooned once Len found his prostate, which he relentlessly teased. It wasn't too much longer before Barry was cumming again, his back arching, eyes glistening, and mouth open in a near perfect 'o' shape. Len was bewitched by the sight, his mind committing it to memory.

Len stilled his hands as the other came down from their high, and asked, "Think you can go another round, Scarlet? Or do you want us to stop for now?"

The speedster continued to pant, eyes glazed over in bliss and seeming to out of it to have heard Len. So he reiterated, "Barry, did you want us to stop?"

Barry shook his head.

"You want us to continue?" Len asked. He was given a nod in response. So he said, "Are you sure?"

Two things happened at once when Barry gave another nod: his stomach gurgled and he yawned.

Sighing, Len ordered, "Go eat something, Barry. Then come to bed. We'll continue this after."

It took a few shoves to get the speedster moving, as he had become lethargic but he did eventually leave to fill his belly on cheesecake.

Len cleaned his hands with a tissue or two before laying back and waiting patiently. He let his eyes drift closed for a moment.

\----

A moment had apparently turned into three hours as Len woke up to find Barry had snuggled up against him. The young man's head on his chest, and one arm and leg draped across his body. Len's arm had become numb at some point which was the most likely culprit for his waking up. Through some very careful maneuvering, Len managed to move his arm so it went under Barry's neck and around his shoulders. The only reaction he received being the young man mumbling some incoherent words, but staying firmly in dream land.

This gave Len time to contemplate what they had been doing so far. Who knew the Flash was so eager and vigorous? Well, that last part should have been obvious, especially since Barry was a youthful 25, according to one of their earlier conversations the other night. It had been so easy to bait the young man and get information from him. Too easy really, it was almost boring.

The sex certainly made up for it though, and Len found himself dangerously addicted to it. To Barry and his constant praise. His attentiveness and supplication. All things Len hadn't been given by previous sexual partners.

Did he dare ask for more? Or would these few hours--no. These few hours would not be enough to satisfy him now that he had had a taste of it.

Was it a wise idea to try and court his nemesis? No, it was down right stupid and selfish. But Len was no hero, and stealing the heart of this one would be the greatest challenge he would ever face. If it didn't break his own in the process.

It was with these conflicting thoughts that Len barely managed to fall into a fitful sleep. Having wrapped his other arm around Barry's waist, pulling him closer possessively, and resting his face against the speedster's hair.

He was awakened a second time, but this time it was to the pleasant sensation of Barry sucking his cock again.

Lifting his mouth off with an obscene pop, Barry said cheerfully, "Hey! I'd say sorry, but you didn't look like you were sleeping well, so I figured I would wake you!"

"Wise decision," Len agreed, more than happy with this wake up call.

He was surprised though when Barry wrapped his cock in another condom and then moved to straddle Len's lap.

Len tried to say, "Wait, Barry--"

"It's okay, I was preparing myself while you slept," the speedster admitted with a nervous laugh.

Barry then lowered himself onto Len's dick, causing them both to groan. It had been so long since Barry last felt this full, and it took him a few moments to adjust before he felt confident enough to lift himself partially up and then let himself drop back down.

Len sat up then, feeling more than seeing that the speedster was rushing himself. So keeping one hand on Barry's waist and gripping his cock in the other, Len did what he could to help the other relax a bit more. The hand job was indeed helpful as Barry then wrapped his own arms around Len's shoulders for further support and rode the older man to his heart's content.

Barry had forgotten how much he enjoyed this position, and he hoped would be getting more of it sooner rather than later. Though if the grunts and sudden possessive marks Len was starting to give him were any indication, he probably would.

And was it his imagination, or did he hear 'mine,' being whispered in between bites?

He decided to forgo it for now. He could ask Len about it later.

-tbc

**Author's Note:**

> This had been written for the ColdFlash Secret Santa exchange. My prompts/requirements were the following:
> 
> Must Haves: cold hands, awkward gestures, accidental confessions
> 
> Prompts:  
> 1.) Flash duties have left Barry more than a little exhausted the week leading into Christmas, but he still needs to get the perfect gift.  
> 2.) Barry and Len are trapped together during a snowstorm, and there's no one around to dig them out.  
> 3.) Len doesn't know the Flash's identity, but his cute new neighbor just slipped on ice and broke his leg!AU.
> 
> I'm totally thinking of continuing this so I can finish the plot up and--oh fine, I'll do it. I can't leave a plot unfinished. My mind won't let me XD


End file.
